


We literally just held hands, and I have a crush on you.

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Rated T for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith and Lance have been friends for years, and Lance thinks he’s been dealing with his crush on Keith rather well. That was until he subconsciously held Keith’s hand while they were watching a movie.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 50





	We literally just held hands, and I have a crush on you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really hope you enjoy this! It was just a short little thing I wrote the other day because I needed to write something happy. I’m working on a couple bigger fanfics as well that I’ll probably post sooner or later as well. If you see any mistakes, please let me know! I’m sorry that this wasn’t beta read. I hope you have a great day!

They were already sitting very close together when the topic came up. Lance and Keith’s legs were a tangled mess across the squashy couch in Lance’s tv room as they watched a movie. Yes, they were watching Shark Boy and Lava girl for the 10th time at Lance’s insistence. It was a miracle that Keith agreed, although Lance thought that he secretly liked it. 

Their upper bodies were close together too. They were so close that Lance just couldn’t resist the urge to grab Keith’s hand. Feeling this, Keith’s cheeks immediately reddened before Lance quickly pulled away, realizing what he did. It just felt so natural in the moment, but they were just friends. He wasn’t supposed to do that with Keith, even though it was exactly what he wanted. He’d gone completely in with blind confidence that he would win that girl over too many times in middle school for any of this to sit right with him. He doubted someone as attractive as Keith would like him that way. Those sharp cheekbones, gorgeous eyes, and annoyingly luscious mullet were to die for, not to mention his personality. Keith’s passion, work ethic, and compassion inspired Lance every day. 

“What was that about?” Keith asked hesitantly. Surprisingly, he did not sound annoyed. Instead, he sounded disappointed, which intrigued Lance. Usually when people were too touchy with Keith, he quickly snapped at them. He made no attempt to let go of Lance’s hand either. The contact only ended when Lance himself let go out of fear. He was so close, yet so far to this breathtaking boy he used to completely envy, and it was honestly really draining. He knew this was probably the best he was gonna get, although Keith’s recent actions gave Lance a flicker of hope. He was not ready to take any risks yet. 

“Oh Keith, you know me, its not like I can explain my actions,” Lance replied, trying to keep his confident persona on even though he was feeling very uncertain about this whole situation. He could only hope that Keith would buy it. 

Keith, on the other hand, really didn’t want to buy it. When Lance grabbed his hand like that, he felt so hopeful that maybe the other boy felt like he did. When Lance let go, Keith knew the other boy made a mistake, and he was not happy. He was not going to be holding hands with his crush that he was only friends with. Something had to change about this behavior. Keith knew that Lance was touchy with his friends, but he was done being tortured like this. 

“Lance,” Keith sighed out, “you don’t just hold your friends hand, that’s not what friends do,” Keith responded in an upset tone. Lance knew Keith very well at this point. They met at the beginning of high school and became friends at the end of sophomore year. It was now winter break during their senior year, so lets just say Lance had a lot of experience with Keith under his belt. He knew that it was more than a casually angry tone, Keith sounded really upset, and Lance was absolutely puzzled about why. In typical Lance fashion, Lance just asked this thought aloud.

“Why are you so upset about this?”  
At this comment, Keith just couldn’t take it anymore. His enemy turned friend turned best friend turned crush was sitting there with his body pressed up to his own, even briefly holding his hand, and he still wasn’t his after what was probably years of pining (Keith could not tell you when the hell this crush began, heck, he’s definitely fallen in love with the guy at this point). 

“Lance, I can’t do this any more. We literally just held hands, and I have a crush on you. Since we’re not dating, its almost like taunting me and it feels really shitty! Oh fuck what did I just do shit!” Keith exclaimed before attempting to untangle himself from Lance and bolt. Luckily for Lance, this was a difficult task. It took him a second to process what just came out of Keith’s mouth before he grabbed his hand to stop him. Keith looked back at him in shock. 

“What are you doing?! Let go of me!” Keith yelled. All Lance did was tighten his grip to prevent this. 

“Actually Keith, I’ve liked you back for like, forever so it’d be really great if you sat back down and crawled into my arms. Also, Max is about to defeat Mr. Electric so shush,” Lance responded. Keith was so stunned that Lance, a blessing of a boy, actually liked him. They’d talked to each other about their sexualities before and previous experiences, so Keith doubted Lance was lying, but it was still a complete shock. 

No matter how much he wanted to be angry at Lance for not telling him sooner, Keith wanted to slip into Lance’s long, slender arms even more, so he did just that. To be fair, Keith didn’t tell the guy sooner either. He was terrified of how Lance would react, and having known Lance this long, he now realized that Lance probably felt the same. He could only be grateful that this happened now rather then later. The movie was starting to get really good too, to Keith’s chagrin. He was never going to admit to Lance how good this movie was. When he felt Lance’s lips press against his forehead, he felt pure bliss. 

The rest of the night went rather smoothly, and both boys were finally able to relish the romantic touch they’d been dying to have for months. They remembered and treasured this night for the rest of their lives.


End file.
